


Taste Test

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #127 "taste" & prompt #021 "abstain"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Test

John had always liked lemon-filled donuts. He wasn’t sure why, but somehow they were better than any of the other fillings, the perfect balance of tart and sweet.

Like everything else on the Science Conference’s breakfast buffet, the lemon-filled donuts were carefully labeled, so that Rodney could avoid them as easily as the orange-cranberry scones and key lime yoghurt without making John test them first.

He kind of missed it. Neither he or Rodney were openly affectionate people— openly _insulting_ was their usual style. But there was something sort of intimate about sharing food that way.

John looked up and spotted Rodney on the other side of the room, deep in angry-looking conversation with a balding, scowling scientist who didn’t look half as good in his suit as Rodney did in his. Grinning, John ignored the platter of lemon-filled donuts, piled his plate with an assortment of bite-sized pastries and made his way over, just as the other scientist stormed off.

“Here, Rodney, try this,” he said, holding out a strawberry-filled something, then had to work hard not to smile as Rodney automatically turned to take a bite.

“That’s pretty good,” he said, with his mouth full, then swallowed. “Wait, why are you making me taste it? You’re not allergic to anything.”

“Maybe I just thought you’d like it,” said John.

Rodney rolled his eyes, but stole another piece from John’s plate. “How am I supposed to inform my so-called peers of their utter incompetence if you keep scaring them away?”

John grinned, suddenly very glad he’d let Rodney talk him into wearing his dress uniform. “I’m pretty sure that was all you, McKay.”

Rodney snorted and took another pastry, then said softly, “Thanks, Sheppard.”

“I know how grumpy you get without regular feeding,” he replied, smirking.

“Not for— I mean, thanks for coming with me. This can’t be all that much fun for you.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” said John. “I’m the only one who gets running commentary on how these guys are all idiots and why they should have their PhDs revoked.”

Rodney shook his head. “You honestly _enjoy_ when I rant, don’t you?”

“Yep,” John agreed, easily. “Makes you look hot.”

“Oh,” Rodney said, softly, and leaned over to kiss him, right in the middle of the crowded hotel banquet hall.

John grinned and kissed him back. He was glad he skipped the lemon-filled donuts this time.

THE END


End file.
